darkvein_modpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampire is a route of progression a player can take on after being bitten by a vampire or equipping the mask dropped by chief Barako. It starts off with the sanguine vampire status effect for about one minecraft day. During that day, a player must drink milk or alternatively become a Vampire Hunter before the timer runs out if they wish to avoid becoming a vampire. Equipping and removing the mask, however, gives vampire instantaneously. Vampire Hunter mobs attack vampires, while vampire mobs become neutral to them. Their eyes and fangs can be set with /vampirism sub commands. Vampires boast extra health and melee power, with a natural HP cap of 84 (compared to a normal player's 50) A vampire has a purple nametag (both above their head and in chat) in comparison to the blue text of a hunter. Skills As a Vampire Player levels up, they gain access to powerful abilities that can be used by holding the action key (configurable) and scrolling over the skill they wish to use with the mouse. Note it is impossible to get all of these at once. Bat Mode Bat mode is a transformation which turns the player into a bat, as the name implies. As a bat, the player can both fly and fit through small spaces. However, bat mode comes with many drawbacks. As a bat, the player cannot use items and can only attack with bite/blood projectile/class magic. They also have 1/10 of their health making them lose a significant amount of hp to projectile users who snipe them, and will be forced to transform back when flying under the sun or touching water. Many negative status effects do massive portions of hp damage, while healing ones remain proportional. Bat Storm In bat mode, a vampire can summon a swarm of bats with this skill that inflict blindness. It is best used as an escape tactic from another player or to catch them off guard starting a battle. Regeneration Vampiric regeneration recharges pretty quickly. However, its thirst and slow speed of healing with more hp makes it progressively more useless. Sunscreen Sunscreen is a temporary shield allowing a vampire player to walk under the sun for 20 seconds without incurring any damage. However, it unfortunately takes a very long time to recharge. Blood Projectile Blood Projectiles are slow travelling long ranged red shots of blood particles, and are especially powerful used by druids. They recharge quickly and are usable in bat mode. They do not waste blood, in spite of the name. Rage Mode Vampires gain a burst of strength and speed. While this skill is active, blood depletes quickly. Freeze Targets gain high levels of slowness temporarily, effectively freezing them in place. Teleport Vampires teleport to where their cursor points. Disguise Vampires are not attacked by hunters while this is in effect, but are attacked by other vampires. Drawbacks Vampire players are weak to the sun, water, and (presumably) the vampire slayer enchantment. This weakness varies by their vampire levels. While initially relatively harmless, eventually the sun begins to give them nausea, weakness, and ultimately damage. One of the skills on the skill tree enables them to discard the weakness to water entirely, while the sunscreen and sun damage reduction skills allow vampires to safely cross dangerous biomes during the day. Thirst Rather than requiring food to fill a hunger bar, vampires rely heavily on a thirst meter. As only a select few sources of blood exist, this becomes a big liability. Blood can be drunken directly from most passive mobs by pressing a configured key. With an empty bottle in hand, excess blood can be bottled and transferred to blood containers. The heart item dropped by Vampire Hunters can also fill up the blood bar very quickly when eaten, but these are quite valuable for rituals. As vampires level up, they gain more thirst points. While this serves to make vampires last longer without blood, it also makes them need more blood to start regenerating again. There is a skill to reduce thirst. Leveling To level up to 1-4, an altar of inspiration must be crafted. It must be filled up with blood. Blood bottles can be filled by drinking blood while having a full blood bar and holding glass bottles. The ritual must be performed at night, by shift right clicking it empty handed. To level up past level 4, one must first make an altar of infusion. It is surrounded by crafted altar pillars, appropriately spaced. The taller and better materials placed in the pillars (stone bricks, iron blocks, gold blocks), the more "worth" the structure has, and it will be capable to level vampires up as levels get higher. Altars of infusion need human hearts dropped by vampire hunters, vampire books found in both underground rooms and hunter trainer houses, and pure blood dropped by vampire barons found only in the vampire forest biomes. The max level is 14. A vampire can never obtain every skill on their tree, but can re-allocate their points at the cost of being (temporarily) set back a level. Reverting to a Human If one wishes to become a human player again, they must go to a small village church structure, where they can find an altar of cleansing. This process kills them, but they respawn as a human and lose all of their progress. Infecting Mobs Many passive mobs, villagers included, will transform into their vampire counterparts when all of their blood is sucked out. Vampire villagers in particular will infect other villagers and gradually take over. However, villagers will get angry and wield pitchforks to fight off vampires if too much blood is sucked from a village in a short span of time. It is more efficient, typically, to avoid drinking all of the blood of mobs as they can be used as sustainable blood sources when their blood returns. However, leaving mobs with very low blood creates a slight risk of vampire mobs finishing the deed. Trivia - Vampire players cannot become vampire hunters, and neither is objectively better. However, both are vast improvements from a normal player. - The three routes of the skill tree seem to lean towards combat, survivability, and travel respectively. - The mummy head gear and complete Ra sets in Atum allow vampires in Darkvein to walk under the sun.